Close Your Eyes and Think of Home
by RemusGirl21
Summary: He was 95 and sitting in a rocking chair on his front porch when he heard the sound.  He squinted his narrow eyes and pursed his lips in a small smirk, rocking slowly back and forth.  It was about time they came to take him home.  His husband was waiting.


**Title: Going Home**  
**Author: RemusGirl21**  
**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**"Going Home"**

* * *

He was 95 and sitting in a rocking chair on his front porch when he heard the sound. He squinted his narrow eyes and pursed his lips in a small smirk, rocking slowly back and forth. He felt the wood creak under soft steps as they came closer to him. He stopped, letting the wood settle, and raised a hand to his now white hair.

"I'm an old man now; I'm too old for this kinda shit. You want me, then you've got no fight from this end."

"I'm not here to kill you Winchester, I'm here to take you home."

That soft, feminine voice shook the man to his core even as the grin spread across his face. The last time he heard her voice was when his husband was dying of cancer and begging for it to end. She had walked to their bed and settled beside them, holding the both of them close as the man he loved for twenty years closed his eyes for the last time. He remembered her smile, her black hair glinting in the sunlight as she took him away.

"Why'd they send you, huh? I could of found my way there eventually."

Her tinkling laugh echoed in his ears. Small hands settled on his hunched shoulders, smoothing away the wrinkles on his beat up leather jacket. He shook his head and tilted it back, his eyes meeting hers. He was greeted with a smile and a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't be so surly Grampa. The head honcho upstairs thought it would be nice for you to have a guide, seeing as your sights gotten bad and all."

His shoulders shook with silent laughter even as tears dripped from his old eyes. Just looking at her hurt him, knowing what was coming and who he would be leaving behind. He had his son, his grandchildren and even a few great grandchildren speckled around. It would be hard to go without telling them goodbye...but who he would be greeting on the otherside was more then worth it.

"Promise me Tessa...that they'll be taken care of."

"I promise. I have reapers looking after them now. What few demon's are left will have no way of hurting them. You have nothing to worry about old man," she whispered as she lifted her hands to cover his eyes.

"Keep them shut, take a deep breath, and let go. He's waiting for you, and you know how he can get if you keep his waiting for this long."

"He'd cause another apocolypse just get to me," he panted, his breathing becoming more shallow. He felt his heart slowing, his mind going blank, and for the first time in over twenty years, he was able to rest.

* * *

It was different then the last time he was there. His vision of heaven had changed from so long ago. It was just an old farm house now, surrounded by trees and a '67 Impala that had been retired years ago. He ran a smooth hand across the trunk, smiling at the familiar feel of metal under his finger tips. She had been home to them for many years. It was only right that she should follow them to Heaven.

"About time you got here," a voice sounded from his left. He turned sharply and was greeted with a smiling man of about thirty-two. His shaggy brown hair fell across his forehead, nearly hiding laughing dark eyes. He stood with his arms crossed across his chest, his head tilted to the side. It was a sight he hadn't seen in years and one he thought he would never see again.

"You haven't changed a bit Sam."

The man laughed and charged forward, his arms wrapping him up in a tight hug. He leaned into the embrace and held on tight, having missed this brief touch. It was good to see him whole again, not ripped apart by a Wendego. When they had lost him...their whole world had nearly fallen apart. But he was here now, safe and sound.

"Stop brooding. Everyone's waiting to see you. And you really don't want to keep him waiting," Sam laughed as he pulled away. They started around the house to the backyard where he smelt burgers on the grill. The sound of giggles and people's voices hit his ears as his heart nearly stopped beating again.

They were there, all of them. John with Mary sitting in his lap, looking young and new while they chatted with Ellen and her husband. Jo was discussing something with Jess, and he knew that was where the giggling was coming from. Bobby was flipping burgers on the grill as his beautiful wife handed him a beer. He nodded back when the baseball cap was tipped in his direction.

All of his friends, all of his family that he had made over the years were there, sitting in his backyard, and he felt home for the first time in what seemed like forever. He shut his eyes, not wanting to wake up if this was a dream. He wanted this to be real; he didn't want to be the only one left anymore.

"Come on sweetheart, open those pretty blue's that I've missed seeing," a teasing voice whispered from in front of him. His whole body shook, his fist clenched, as he shook his head in denial.

"Stubborn ass. After all this time you still can't listen to me can you?"

Gun roughened hands touched his trembling face and wiped the tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. His lips clenched tight, shaking in denial as chapped lips touched them. He lunged forward, his eyes still closed, and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. He was clutched tightly and held there. He savored the smell of soft leather against his cheek and the stong arms holding him close. Too long. It had been way too long.

"See, I'm here. I promised you didn't I? No matter how long it took, I would be waiting. So open your eyes Stupid."

He felt the arms straighten him slowly, waiting for a reaction. He shook his head again but felt his lashes flutter. He blinked, trying to focus, until he was met with those blazing green eyes.

"Dean?"

The man in front of him grinned and stepped forward again, those hand, God those hands, cupped his cheeks. He knew he was smiling, knew he was glowing like a fool. But all that mattered was the man in front of him who was still wearing his ring.

"Welcome Home my Nerd Angel."

"Castiel."

Their foreheads touched and he could feel the soft breath of laughter against his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me Cas."

"As you wish."

* * *

**So, what did you all think? I just had this pop into my head and I had to let it out. Remember, reviews feed the author!**

**RemusGirl**


End file.
